Dark Sensation
by Codename Deus
Summary: Kek, a male Weavile, is a serial killer like no other. Operating on motives, he is a cunning sadist, but life did not start out that way, as his life story shows.
1. Birth Date

**Dark Sensation:**

Birth Date:

It was a dark, gloomy night. Swirling thunderclouds had long been gathered overhead, threatening terra firma with blindingly bright lightning and crackling with thunder excitedly. Rain poured from these clouds, many a drop clattering rooftops of a quaint Sinnoh village.

However, despite its appearance, this village contained within its clutches, many dark secrets. One of them was about to be born.

A few months after Weavile couple Sekhmet and Ammut mated with such rough, raunchy attitudes, the mother (Ammut) gave birth to Kek, and so a new chapter in the life of darkness had begun.

Solemnly conspiring a conversation about death, Ammut cradles little Sneasel Kek in her arms, laughing in a cruel, heartless tone.

The village of Haraburakku had bolstered in the ranks of its most notorious inhabitants with the arrival of Kek.

Unbeknownst to the Kemosiri family, a deadly cyclone had checked in from the eastern edge of the village, forming slowly into a category four storm.

Fierce winds lashed Haraburakku and rain fell carelessly from monstrous black thunderclouds and scattered across the drenched buildings and other landmarks within the village.

The cyclone roared impressively as if it was some sort of creature and was now occupied with the wanton damage it had the potential to cause the soaking traditional Sinnoh village.

Sekhmet and Ammut took little Kek down into the basement of their house.

Kek screamed in terror, ignoring the pleas of his murderous mother as the nearby sea surged inland and into Haraburakku. This of course was the doing of the monstrous cyclone in the sky.

The harsh roar of the wind polluted the ears of each Kemosiri and water began to drip into the basement in which they occupied.

Concerned, one of Kek's older brothers attempted to repair the breach in the ceiling despite the calls or pleas for him not to go through with the risky mission.

Ignoring the advice of his family, King was knocked to the floor by large pieces of falling wood from the floor above, crushing him against the ground.

Struggling to breath from the immense weight and becoming soaked from the water pouring from above, King looked over to Ammut and Kek, moving his arm out in a plea to be dragged to safety.

Ammut screamed in desperation for her oldest son's well being as Sekhmet rushed over to help the stricken Weavile.

It was all in vain however as a pain of glass fell from above edge first.

It sliced all the way through King's neck and smashed apart as it hit the ground.

King's body instantly became limp and lifeless and his head separated slowly from his shoulders. Blood spurted and sprayed from the stump that was formerly home to King's head, covering Sekhmet, Ammut and Kek and drowned the dusty floor in liquid crimson.

Ammut despaired at the loss of her son, sobbing openly and Kek cried from the grisly sight of his oldest brother.

Sekhmet was on his knees with his hands over his face in shame and sadness.

His guilt over his son's death verberated across the rest of the family, all of them in tears.

The cyclone still roared mercilessly overhead, ripping apart many a village building and flooding it with the nearby sea.

A hole in the basement ceiling allowed the water to pour in, turning red as it landed around the corpse of King.

The rest of the Kemosiri family could do nothing but wait it out until the cyclone passes over.

Fortunately soon enough, the cyclone had gone to rip apart another territory.

Sekhmet immediately rushed over to King's corpse and hoisted it over his shoulders, proclaiming:

"I cannot leave you here to rot. You deserve a proper burial and that is what you will get."

Ammut held little Kek in one hand and King's head in the other, still spurting blood.

They emerged from their now wrecked excuse for a house to a scene of devastation and loss. Kek cried, breaking the otherwise deadly silence in Haraburakku.

The family stumbled across a gruesome scene of a man who had been cut in half straight down the centre of his body, the two pieces lying side by side as water cascaded onto the wreckage of his body from the remains of his ironically bisected house, washing away the blood.

The Kemosiris wearily soldiered on, hoping to find any sort of medical facility or transport.

They had to travel quite a distance through the waterlogged Haraburakku and nearby woodlands to achieve this, locating them in an obscure but unscathed village on the other side of the woodlands.

Apart from King, the rest of the Kemosiri family were unharmed by the cyclone but shaken after having check ups and although they were not scarred physically, the loss of King ensured they were mentally.

However, the family were not done yet with the medical staff, as one refused to let them use a phone and another refused to let them lay King to rest in a burial of the family's choosing, instead insisting a post mortem examination be carried out before being buried at the village hospital ceremony in secretive confines.

Sekhmet did not like this one bit and chose to take matters into his own hands.

Seemingly disappearing and reappearing behind one of the male doctors in question with the use of Agility, Sekhmet grabbed the doctor's neck with one claw and with the other cut across the doctor's throat, slitting it open. As blood sprayed from the wound and re-coloured the floor a sickly red, the other petrified doctor tried frantically to open his room's door, which Ammut had mercilessly locked.

Trapped with nowhere to go, the second doctor had resigned himself to certain death at the hands of the murderous Weavile twosome.

Backed against the door, the doctor was stabbed four times hard in the stomach, spurting yet more blood on the door as Sekhmet removed his claw from the doctor's stomach.

Ammut used the phone to contact another member of the family for temporary accommodation before picking up Kek from his sitting position on the bed and Sekhmet scooped up King's body and head off the ground before declaring:

"Let's get the fuck out of here."

Ammut nodded and unlocked the room door with the key she stole from one of the now dead doctors when he was not looking.

Once out in the corridor, the hospital alarm sounded along with an announced emergency message ordering patients and staff to evacuate the building.

The reason was obviously clear: Sekhmet and Ammut, the two serial killing Weavile Pokemon of whom were covered in blood by various sources.

Screams filled the corridor as people ran and scattered, often uttering various incarnations of:

"Oh my god."

Sekhmet and Ammut made their way down the corridor and as they rounded the corner, all seemed deserted.

Looking ahead of them howeverm stood King. He appeared slightly different from before as his eyes were pure white and he stared at his parents with intent.

"Why didn't you save me?" He asked Sekhmet and Ammut with a loud, warped voice. The two murderous Weavile appeared unusually uncomfortable with their oldest son's shock appearance, not helped by the sight of King's corpse slung over Sekhmet's shoulder and his severed head in his father's right clawed paw.

"We tried. By god we tried, King. Please....." Ammut pleaded, on the verge of tears which Kek had beaten her too, as he began to cry in terror.

"That's not good enough!" King retorted harshly in his increasingly warped voice.

Sweat drops appeared on the side of both Sekhmet's and Ammut's heads and before they could register what had just happened, King had disappeared.

Undettered but shocked to the core, the remaining Kemosiris made a break through the deserted hospital with the aim to reach the entrance. As they rounded the corner to their destination, King appeared to walk between the walls in front of them, not even offering Sekhmet, Ammut or Kek a glance.

"You are all failures. Every single one of you." He snarled, this time in a deep, echoed and demonic voice.

"We are so sorry for our fatal shortcoming, son." Sekhmet responded, sounding deeply apologetic and regretful.

They were just about to wander on when they realised the scenery had suddenly changed.

Gone were the hospital walls and ceiling, replaced by dripping black gunge that squelched sporadically on its own accord. Not only that, but Sekhmet, Ammut and Kek found themselves encased within four walls and a ceiling of dense steel bars, allowing them no escape.

"Wh...where are we?" Ammut questioned in surprise, worrying about their present state of affairs as she tugged on the bars in hope that they would be vanquished.

"It was a worth a try I guess." She shrugged in frustration as the gunge dripped on her from the small gap between the bars.

Sekhmet's face was altogether more serious as he scoped around the cube of steel bars of which within they were still trapped in hope that two bars had a big enough gap between them to fit he and his family through. There was not.

"There's no w......" He began as he turned around, pausing due to the sight of King staring into his eyes from the other side of the bars, though King's eyes were still filled in a haunting shade of white.

Sekhmet jolted in shock from his dead son's sudden reappearance and backed off slightly just as King decided to speak up once again:

"This is where you belong, where you should always belong, in your rightful dwelling in which you deserve to call your final resting place." King declared in his low demonic voice harshly.

"Please, son let us explain....." Sekhmet began trying to reason with him before being interrupted:

"Quiet, you chronic, archaic fool. You know and I know that the Kemosiri family should be left to rot in some shithole like this for the sins we have committed and the pact the family has made with one another." King raged, angry his father would not accept his opinion.

Sekhmet looked down at the ground in thought before returning from his mind and looked up to discover King had vanished and the Kemosiris, with King's corpse hanging precariously over Sekhmet's shoulder, noted that they were back in the main reception area of the deserted hospital, back in normality, reality.

Kek began to cry and sob again in Ammut's arms as his mother attempted to calm him down with a wise choice of words:

"Oh, Kek please don't cry. It was all just a bad dream, an illusion. I promise you, baby that was all it was." She reassured the young Sneasel as she gently brushed her clawed Weavile paw along her newborn son's fragile head. Kek quietened down and settled in his temporary solace and comfort within his mother's restful arms.

Sekhmet meanwhile was altogether more serious and intent on assisting the remainder of his family.

"Let's just get the fuck out of here." He declared bluntly as he pointed towards the main doors. With that, the three of them finally took their leave from the hospital with their intended destination looming ever closer.

Psychologically stressed but ever determined, the Kemosiris with King's corpse in hand, headed towards their close relative's hillside home.


	2. Learning The Basics

(This is not all of the second chapter since I'm still hard at work on it, but I thought I'd add what I've done so far, I hope you enjoy it, and the rest of the second chapter will hopefully be posted soon)

Learning The Basics:

Three months later, the Kemosiris still resided in the hillside home of Astarte, Ammut's sister and closest relative. In between Kek's fateful day of birth and the present day at this time, King had received a proper burial from his family after being decapitated by a sheet of falling glass, mere debris to the cyclone of loss (dubbed by Ammut herself).

Since King's funeral, Sekhmet and Ammut had been busy not only teaching Kek to speak fluent English, but also training him vigorously in the art of the family's business: murder.

Up to this point, Kek had advanced surprisingly quickly despite his age, displaying far more stamina than most.

His latest training was his toughest yet, and his first alone. In the words of his father Sekhmet:

"So far you have proven your worth to the family and your will to succeed is off the charts, so today is your most gruelling test yet. You will be doing this alone, with nobody by your side and I will be timing you from here to see how long it takes for you to complete it.

The task is foraging for food, an important part of any travelling murderer's regime since starving to death isn't the best option. I do not want to see any old food though, son, but but a nice stack of raw meat would suffice.

I recommend you look in the nearby woodlands and the graveyard your brother was buried in as I hear wild Pokemon make a name for themselves in these regions. You got all that?"

After Sekhmet's explanation, Kek nodded in acknowledgment and turned to begin his task, only for Sekhmet to conclude:

"Oh and one more thing, Kek. Don't get lost."

Kek tensed up a little as his father spoke these words, but regardless he began his latest test. As Kek headed out, Sekhmet made a mental note of the time on a nearby clock.

"Why did you have to say that?" Ammut enquired with concern.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. After all he is a little terror." Sekhmet responded with a grin on his lips as he gently pressed them to Ammut's cheek for a quick kiss.

"I sure hope you're right." Ammut uttered as she looked out into the distance to see Kek disappearing out of sight before looking back at Sekhmet to see his cheeky grin still firmly attached to his face.

"Let's say you and me go and have a little.....fun and pleasure." He suggested, making Ammut giggle somewhat.

Meanwhile, Kek bounded into the woodlands in search of fresh raw meat. He surveyed the area quietly with his watchful eyes but as yet yielding no results.

He continued venturing into the dense, deep woodlands, scouring each area carefully as he passed.

A vaguely familiar silhouetted figure dashed across Kek's line of vision and into nearby bushes. This startled the young Sneasel and made him gasp aloud.

Timidly, Kek approached the shrubs in question and prepared to speak through his quiet, gentle voice:

"Is anybody in there?" He asked softly as he stroked away the bush momentarily with his clawed paw.

As he began to move his head in closer just to make sure, out jumped the creature Kek saw only as a silhouette a few moments earlier.

Before Kek could identify who the creature was, he was knocked back hard onto the ground by the creature's same leap and felt a sharp pain in his arm as the creature used its claws to swipe at it, cutting it open painfully.

Blood spurted from the cut and spattered on a nearby tree. Kek immediately turned his attention to his newly opened, fairly small wound as more blood travelled down the length of his arm.

Kek brought his arm up towards his face to give it a better look, only to have the creature grab it and forcefully wrench it back onto the ground, finally revealing its identity as it crouched over the young, shellshocked Sneasel.

Kek looked at it with horror as he discovered its completely white, featureless eyes. It was Kek's deceased older brother, King.

"Wh.....who are you?" Kek asked timidly and curiously, awaiting almost in fear at the Weavile's response.

"I am King, your older brother. You may not remember, but I am the one who was beheaded by falling glass and thereafter.....deceased." King replied in a warped, unsettling voice.

"But.....if you're dead....." Kek began before being interrupted.

"I am a spirit, you fool. Do your parents not teach you anything?" King reacted harshly, his voice beginning to frighten Kek and his response upsetting the black furred Sneasel.

"They love me." Kek responded desperately, only serving to make the warped Weavile chuckle and shake his head in annoyance.

"Listen to me, Kek. Those morons we call parents are using you, manipulating you. Their so called love for you is a cover up for their evil desires for even the most innocent and starving inhabitants of the world we live in. They are selfish bastards, Kek because if you don't do what they want you to do, they will take drastic and cruel measures to make sure it never happens again." King continued in the same chillingly warped voice.

"That's not true." Kek responded hastily, trying to convince himself, though altogether further aggravating King's anger.

"It is entirely true, you hopeless little shit. Do you not think for a second that I have always had two eyes to see with?" The Weavile spirit snarled harshly.

King's latest comment had upset Kek's morale and feelings further. He looked away from the spirit of his deceased brother without a second thought.

"Don't cry on me, Kek. I will not stand for it." King remarked in his harsh, warped voice.

"I....I have a task I need to do." Kek responded hesitantly, making it sound like an excuse even if he was really telling the truth.

"Oh yeah? You do not have time to speak to your own older brother, however dead he is? Yet you obey our own mother and father. You fucking pussy, Kek." King continued to demonstrate his anger full on. Kek's expression on his face had upset written all over it as his eyes filled quickly with tears and his face had a look of innocence.

"Oh so you're gonna cry now? Make me feel guilty and sympathetic? Well it does not work like that with me, and this proves how little Sekhmet and Ammut give a shit about you, since they do not toughen you up." King went on still at angrily mocking the black furred Sneasel.

"Please, leave us alone." Kek pleaded innocently and began to try backing away from the spirit of King.

"Trying to get away from the truth are we?" King taunted the young Sneasel and grabbed Kek by the throat hoisting him in the air.

"Get off me!" Kek panicked loudly as he choked and gagged, trying to break free of King's tight hold on his neck. The Weavile spirit emitted a laugh of dark magnitude, watching with great satisfaction his younger brother trying to wriggle himself free.

"Please.....just....." Kek uttered faintly and desperately trying to speak up through his gagging.

King simply glared piercingly at the black furred Sneasel and then looked down at the ground, where the most evil of grins crossed his face. He looked back at Kek, still wearing the same grin while the luckless Sneasel continued to panic, evident mostly through his loud, desperate breathing and erratic wriggling as the ghost of his brother held him aloft by his throat.

Finally, King sent Kek plummeting to the ground hard while still held tight within his clawed paw. Kek's left foot landed painfully on a small piece of pipe, which King took great pleasure in pushing all the way through, thus impaling Kek's foot through the centre of his sole and out the top garishly.

Large amounts of red blood erupted like a volcano from the fresh wound and soon pooled on the soil dramatically. Kek looked down at the wound and yelled from the sudden sharp pain.

Kek's sadistic deceased brother admired his work with satisfaction, scanning his white voids for eyes over all the vivid blood with a nasty, heartless chuckle and then threw Kek to the floor like a toy, causing his same foot to graphically twist with a horrific, loud click of the bone and the sound of tearing flesh as the poor Sneasel flopped weakly to the hard, bone dry earth with his wounded, twisted and almost mangled left foot still punctured through by the small length of pipe like a staple to paper.

"Enjoy your first real test, kid, and.....good luck as you'll certainly need it." King remarked with an ice cold smirk, crouching down momentarily and mockingly petting the seemingly stricken Sneasel's head before rising to full height again and wandered off, soon as if he was gone like the wind.

Kek began to sob openly and his tears of pain soaked the fallen autumn leaves beneath his horrified face, blood still dripping from the wound in his graphically caught foot and into the large crimson puddle on the woodland soil. He could not feel his foot and yet still felt so much pain, but he soon realised he could only help himself out of his predicament.

Groaning loudly from the hurt, Kek slowly sat up. No longer caring for the cut on his arm, the banged up Sneasel looked with horror at his foot, causing him to sob further at the sight and knowing exactly what he had to do. Slowly, with a gulp, Kek allowed his small clawed paws to attend to his bloodied foot. He was shaking from fear from what had happened to him, but knew his forthcoming objective.

Grasping his injured foot as softly as possible, Kek began his attempt to pull his close to mangled limb off of the small pipe, now soaked in more of the Sneasel's blood. Kek continued his effort to pull his foot free, sickened by the soundtrack of squelching within his flesh and the loud clicks of his bone as he did so. Blood sprayed on his face and torso from the wound as his foot edged ever closer to the tip of the pipe.

Kek gritted his teeth to muffle his cries of pain and with one final click of the bone and the disgusting audio of peeling flesh, the Sharp Claw Pokemon finally freed his foot from its lodging.

The exhausted Sneasel dared to look down at his limb again to see even more blood flow across the soil from beneath his gore soaked and tattered left foot.

Kek brought his now red paws to his face and sobbed into them for what seemed like an eternity, caring little for the land around him and anything that could happen, either to him or around him.

Various Pokemon living within the woodlands' confines had witnessed Kek doing this; Pokemon such as Taillow and Swellow perched on the branches of trees, squawking to one another frantically, Shroomish and Oddish Pokemon wandered the ground along with Wurmple and even Pachirisu Pokemon. All had one thing in common: the seeming vested interest in the young Sneasel of whom sat beside a vast pool of vivid red blood, his own blood that had gruesomely escaped his foot.

As they all continued to watch, Kek finally removed his blood smothered paws from his upset and panicking face, itself wearing a crimson mask and tried weakly to get to his feet, determined to see his task through no matter what the cost.

Eventually, Kek did indeed get back on his feet again and with a very heavy limp, attempted to go onwards through the woodlands, leaving behind a trail of blood as he did so. Inevitably, his left foot soon gave way again and twisted slightly, making Kek flop to the ground and sit down in enormous doses of pain.

Grimacing, and crying tears still, the Sneasel inspected his foot again knowing it had been dealt significant amounts of damage.

"I can't do this." He convinced himself suddenly and quietly, referring to his task.

"You fucking pussy." King's words retorted in Kek's head repeatedly, sounding to him all cold and warped. Kek grabbed his head with his paws and tried to shake out all the unwanted thoughts swimming around in his head.

They would not budge.

"Leave me alone!" Kek screamed, his voice verberated throughout the otherwise quiet woodlands and caused a flock of Murkrow to scatter into the sky, their eerie cries and squawks ringing in the Sharp Claw Pokemon's ears like a stuck audio player.

Kek sensed something was not quite right and glancing to his right confirmed his suspicions, for the spirit of King stood staring piercingly back at him a few metres from the Sneasel's position.


End file.
